Toni Eugene Magboh
Toni Eugene Magboh, more commonly known as Mr. Magboh or The Boogieman, is current leader of The Legion, along with all-powerful demon and notorious womanizer. Biography Toni E. Magboh was born under the careful watch of his 'investors', friends of his parents who were making sure he was fit to become a famous politician, and maybe president some day, in order to further their own goals. At the age of 16, Magboh met Amy Esuku in High School, the love of his life. Alas, he was constantly contending with George Ford for her affection, eventually winning her over by becoming engaged to her, albiet she still had strong feelings for George. At the age of 22, Toni abandoned politics and fell into a life of crime, almost immediately becoming a lieutenant for the Don due to his infamy, wealth, and wits. He kept his second life sheltered from Amy and his newborn daughter, Annie. It was not until the age of 30 that Toni became Don of the LA Mafia and had reached the peak of his personal power, wielding an army of thugs, along with his seeds of corruption in the LAPD, he was unstoppable. Coming home one night, he found his wife Amy to be missing. He dropped Annie off at a babysitter's and went looking for her, fearing that one of his enemies had kidnapped her, or worse, that George had swept her away to live with him. Hearing gunshots ring out down the street, he found George Ford fleeing the scene, along with a dead Amy, a scene he seemed to live over and over again thanks to the side-effects of the Phantasmagoria, allowing him to live his entire life before living it once more, including his time in the Gleeplane, giving him an air of arrogance and apathy, never taking anything quite as serious as he should have. Boogieman Magboh's first act as Boogieman would be to go for a mad power grab. Using his vast ammount of money gained from his days in the Mafia, he used it to corrupt Gleemaxian Guards and Certamen Soldiers alike, gaining himself a vast shadow-empire, spanning over several factions, it's numbers never quite clear. Over the next few years, he entered the Gleemaxian Empire and became a Councillor, however, his promotion was under the radar. Most were not even aware he existed. It was not until the incident at Citadel Hemlock that the true threat of his cunning was made known. Seeds of Destruction He was branded an enemy of state by the Certamen, but it was already too late. Having mastered his newfound powers as Boogieman, he was able to ressurect and heal damage at will, making his personal security insignificant at this point in time. He traveled to Gleemax City after he was seemingly killed by Flux, but was again shot several times, this time in the kneecaps, but mysteriously dissapeared when they returned to arrest him. He used this time to travel to the Archi Forest and offer his services as a high commander to him, claiming that he was the 'good guy' version of the Certamen, however, he was met with hostilities and resolved to simply settle for taking over other factions. During the assault on the Archi Forest, he quickly made his way inside the facility, in order to steal away the mysterious prisoner they had taken, along with gather some intel about the interior of the base. Once inside, he found that he was more welcome than first thought, having gained the title of honorary High Commander, he was prepared to leave before previously thought dead Commander Conthus sprung into action, killing The Boogieman and capturing his soul. With a bit of luck, he managed to trick Conthus into freeing him, and manipulating the Cult of Beasts into attacking Conthus, freeing himself from the bond to Conthus's Sword, the Bloodletter. He then ventured back to Gleemax City, enjoying his freedom, in order to interrupt a secret award ceremony between Maximillian Strauss, Vextra Sunn, and Flux. He had a dropship poised to pull the roof off of the tower, peaking out of the darkness that had been in the city and exposing the Vampire to sunlight, instantly vaporizing him. He then declared that he now led the newly-formed Legion, in the process earning the ire of the entire Cult Division, along with allowing him to jump in political power. Manya Upon venturing back to Legion HQ, his position of power was relatively unknown until he demonstrated his bizzare tastes when meeting Manya, a girl belonging to a nearby glacier village, whom he instantly fell in love with due to her resemblance to Rachel, a former love of George Ford and fellow-chaos causer, his eternal master, dispite the fact that he had no real memory of meeting her. The two flirted for some time, until Magboh agreed to host a floor show, forcing several members of the Legion, including Manya herself, to sing and dance for a non-existant audience, merely for his own amusement. During the Floor Show, a Legion Operative code-named The Widow attempted to kill him, deciding he was unfit to lead the Legion, but she too was taken in by his seemingly infinite power. Finally ending the surreal floor show after The Widow had danced safely away from the pair she aimed to kill, Magboh and Manya consummated their love shortly before he proposed marriage to her, which she quickly accepted. Now fiances, they set out to engage in negotiations with The Covenant. Negotiations Category:Characters